


where hope comes from

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Callum is royalty, Everyone else is exasperated, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Marcus doesn't care, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Marcus knows he has a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome, he always has, and his parents really hoped he’d grow out of it. That wasn’t the case, unfortunately, he still says things without thinking about it and while most of his friends are used to it by now, it can land him in some uncomfortable situations occasionally. This would be one of them.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	where hope comes from

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Me once again! Back on my Mallum bullshit.
> 
> I've received so much incredible feedback the past few months on everything I've written and it's been so motivating to write more and more. And as long as I don't run out of ideas, I will keep writing things. 
> 
> Does this count as a cliché trope? I'm not sure, but it's one I enjoy very much so I hope you all like it too <3

Marcus knows he has a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome, he always has, and his parents really hoped he’d grow out of it. That wasn’t the case, unfortunately, he still says things without thinking about it and while most of his friends are used to it by now, it can land him in some uncomfortable situations occasionally. This would be one of them.

Marcus booked a time slot at the local indoor karting track for him and some friends, they finished their midterms yesterday and they could all use a bit of karting to unwind. Marcus knows he’s pretty good, considered doing this professionally but the odds of making it in a career like that are slim, so he opted to go to college instead. When they arrive at the track, they get told quietly that unfortunately, they won’t be able to have a go today because something came up and the track is unavailable. Marcus is curious, of course, so he sneaks past the reception and goes to have a look. There’s no one out on track, nothing going on and it surprises him. Why wouldn’t they be able to make use of their booking when there’s no one here? 

There’s just one guy standing off to the side in overalls and a helmet, and a few bigger guys around him - they look like bodyguards. It makes him chuckle to himself, because that thought is just ridiculous. It’s an indoor karting track, no one needs bodyguards here. “Hey, are you gonna have a go?” he asks the guy. The men around him seem alert as Marcus gets closer.

“Uh, yeah, I was gonna have a go,” the guy replies. He looks surprised, though Marcus isn’t sure if it’s because he called him out or because someone’s even speaking to him at all.

“Did you book a time slot?”

“No, I wasn’t aware I had to.”

“Because my friends and me booked this one for the next hour,” Marcus continues. What’s even the point of time slots when everyone just does whatever? 

“Marcus,” Jüri hisses to him, grabbing him by the elbow. 

“No, I’d like to know why you think you’re above the rules,” Marcus says loudly, shaking Jüri’s hand off.

“I don’t-“

“And why you need the entire track for yourself.”

“Marcus, let’s just go,” Jüri groans. “We’re about to be in so much shit.” The big guys seem to be blocking Marcus’s way towards the guy - not that he was intending on doing something stupid like beating him up, but it does strike him as odd. Yeah, he’s skinny but it’s not like he wouldn’t be able to take Marcus on in a fight. Not that there is going to be a fight, but hypothetically. He’s taken off the helmet now and Marcus has the vague sense that the boy looks familiar, like someone he’s seen maybe once or twice - and he’s cute - but he shakes that thought immediately. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” the guy asks him. Right, that’s the final straw. Marcus has no tolerance for snobs who feel like they’re better than everyone else. Jüri, sensing he’s about to blow up, slaps a hand over his mouth and tries to drag him away but Marcus digs his heels in. He’s not letting this go. “I don’t mean that in a ‘I’m better than everyone else’ way,” the guy hastens to add. “I’m just genuinely curious if you truly have no idea who I am.”

“Am I supposed to?” Jüri is getting close to murdering him now, Marcus can tell by the fact that his face is getting steadily redder and redder. 

“Marcus, for fuck’s sake. That’s the crown prince of England,” Jüri hisses. “Now can we please go before we’re arrested for royal slander or whatever the charge is.” The guy, the crown prince of England apparently, just looks amused now. That would explain the bodyguards. Marcus stops struggling against Jüri’s grip to drag him away.

“Still don’t see how that puts you above the rules of booking time slots,” Marcus says before he can stop himself. Maybe he should get around to choosing a headstone, considering Jüri seems to be out of patience. 

“It does, for obvious reasons, but I don’t see why you guys can’t join me, considering there’s plenty of space for all of us.” 

Marcus is about to make another sarcastic remark, something along the lines of _How generous of you to let us use the time slot we booked_ but Juan, sensing his impending comment, steps on his foot rather harshly and cuts in. “That’d be great, actually. Thanks. And please excuse Marcus, he was raised in a barn.”

“Was not,” Marcus mumbles, but he calms down now that they’re going to get their karting session in after all. Jüri gives him an earful the second they’re in the changing rooms to put the overalls on. “How am I supposed to know British royalty?” Marcus protests. “I’m not even from here. Neither are you guys, by the way, so I don’t know how you knew he’s some crown prince.”

“Because none of us live under a rock, unlike you,” Christian comments and Marcus throws a sock at him. 

“Seriously, he’s just a guy like us. A guy who stole our time slot, so I don’t feel too bad about what I said.”

“Foot, meet mouth,” Juan sighs.

Their new karting buddy introduces himself as Callum and Marcus warms up to him quickly once he discovers that Callum can actually challenge him in karting, unlike his friends. They race each other, mostly, and Marcus is having fun with it. He’s pretty sure there aren’t many people in the world who can say they’ve bested the crown prince of England at karting. “You’re good,” Callum tells him when their time is up. 

“You sound surprised,” Marcus replies. “Not used to getting an actual challenge?”

Callum laughs. “Not really, no. Most people are terrified of injuring me and getting sued by the state. So thanks for giving me a run for my money.”

Marcus shrugs. “As long as you’re not wearing a crown or anything you’re just one of us and you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’ll let you win because you have a fancy title. How did you get this good?”

“Lots of practice. I would probably have done this professionally if I hadn’t been, you know, what I am. Anyway, thank you for letting me join, even if I did hijack your booking. It was fun to be normal for a little while.” Marcus gets the sense that Callum doesn’t get these moments very often. 

“No problem. Maybe we’ll see you around?” He gets a sad little smile in return before Callum disappears. 

“Really, Marcus, I don’t even know why I’m friends with you,” Christian sighs. “Did you insult him again?”

“No, he just had to go. I swear I haven’t said anything offensive!” Marcus protests. “And he was good, actually, a challenge for me unlike you lot.” Still bickering back and forth, they leave the track not much later. Callum and his bodyguards are long gone. 

Marcus finds himself thinking about Callum a lot more than he’s comfortable with in the days after, but he can’t help himself. It must be so lonely to be Callum. He probably has some friends but they’re most likely also royalty, not the type of friends Marcus has - ones he can always count on to set him straight, but also have his back unconditionally and he knows he can trust them with pretty much anything. He hasn’t googled Callum yet, mainly because he’s not a stalker, thank you very much, but he is curious - even though he’s aware that google won’t tell him anything about who Callum is as a person, just his title and birthday. 

Juan shouts at him to come downstairs and Marcus sighs but complies. He has nothing better to do anyway, his homework is done and he’s too tired to read ahead so he’s been scrolling through various social media for the past hour. “Your boyfriend’s on tv,” Jüri says without looking up from his textbook. 

“I don’t have a-“ Marcus trails off when he looks at the tv - it’s Callum. He shouldn’t be surprised - Callum is a public figure after all - but it’s such a stark contrast between the guy he karted against and the one he’s looking at right now. “It’s weird to see him like this,” Marcus mumbles.

“He’s the crown prince of England, I think this is his default state and we just happened to see him as a regular guy,” Juan replies. Marcus can’t explain exactly why it makes him sad, but it does. He doesn’t even know what sort of ceremony he’s looking at, too focused on Callum and trying to read his body language. He must’ve been trained well because there’s nothing to read - it’s all very neutral and expressionless, very media-trained. Almost robotic.

He’s still thinking about Callum after dinner when he receives a message request on Instagram. It’s strange, considering Marcus barely posts anything and he doesn’t have many followers, but it soon becomes clear what it’s about. It’s a private account, a simple picture of Callum as the profile picture and nothing on the account alluding to the fact that Callum is royalty. It could easily be one of his friends’ accounts. The message is simple, reading _sorry if this is weird, but its callum. i really had fun karting the other day and i was wondering if we could do it again sometime?_ It makes him smile. Even crown princes want to be normal every once in a while.

_of course, i could use someone to challenge me_ is what Marcus eventually replies. He hesitates for a moment before requesting to follow Callum. Hey, if he felt comfortable enough messaging Marcus from his private account, surely he won’t be mad if Marcus wants to follow him, right? God, his friends will never let him hear the end of this if he were to tell them. He won’t, not yet, because they’re way too curious for their own good and it’ll expose Callum’s private account to them as well. No, it’ll be his secret for now. His and Callum’s.

They keep messaging over the next few weeks, and Marcus finds himself looking forward to every new notification he receives from Callum. He seems to have a lot of free time, because he messages Marcus back almost instantly every time. Jüri catches him smiling at his phone one night and snatches it from his hand before he realises what’s going on. “Jüri, give that back,” Marcus snaps when he runs off, hiding behind Juan.

“I just wanna know who you’re dating!”

“I’m not dating anyone, don’t you think you’d be the first to hear if I was?”

“Then why were you smiling at y- oh my god. Is that Callum? As in, crown prince of England Callum?” Now he has Juan’s attention as well. 

Marcus sighs as they look through Callum’s profile. “Can I have my phone back? His account is private for a reason. So are DMs, in case you weren’t aware.” He manages to take it back, purely because Juan and Jüri are completely baffled by the fact that he’s messaging Callum. “Just… don’t stalk his page or anything. He’s really careful with it.” They both protest, stating they wouldn’t make him uncomfortable or share anything with anyone. 

“God, you’re actually in love with him, aren’t you?” Jüri asks then, observing Marcus as he replies to Callum’s message. “You look disgustingly in love. It’s gross. But also kinda cute.” Juan agrees with him. 

“We’re just texting,” Marcus says, trying to even out his face into a neutral expression.

“Sure,” Juan says in a voice that signals he doesn’t believe a single word of it. “Just texting. Is that what they call it these days?”

“Just because _you_ can’t get anyone to text you back” Marcus blurts out. He really doesn’t mean to be mean, it just comes out without his permission. Foot-in-mouth syndrome, again. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Juan. Just… please leave me to it and don’t mention any of this to anyone.”

Juan pats his head before leaving the kitchen, a good indicator that he’s not actually mad at Marcus. 

Marcus finds himself desperately wanting to see Callum again. They’ve been talking for weeks, recently progressed to phone calls, and hearing Callum’s voice just _does_ things to Marcus. He’s fairly sure he has, indeed, fallen in love with Callum. It’s inconvenient in so many ways, and impossible too. Him, dating the crown prince of England? Not bloody likely. It’d come with so many strings attached, a big spotlight and a lot of things to overcome. He’s not sure he’s up for that. But he wants Callum, more than anything. 

So he decides to take the risk one night when they’re on the phone again, Callum telling him a story about missing crown jewels. “Callum?” he interrupts him. Callum hums in reply, doesn’t seem mad about being interrupted. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” Marcus says, holding his breath. There’s a soft chuckle on the other side and Marcus can’t tell if that’s good or not. 

“I was beginning to think you’d never realise,” Callum replies then. “The way I can talk to you, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. Still can’t believe I fell in love with the first guy yelling at me, instead of being offended.”

Marcus nearly chokes on nothing. “You’re- you’re in love with me?” he squeaks.

“That is what I just said, yeah. I am, I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Not really, no,” Marcus says, his voice still a few octaves too high. “So uh… Can I ask you on a date? I know you can’t really go anywhere without attracting a lot of unnecessary attention but I can probably get rid of my roommates and we can just have dinner at my place? If you’re okay with a messy house inhabited by three equally messy guys who all hate cleaning. I’ll clean before you get here, though, so d-“

“Marcus,” Callum interrupts him, amusement in his voice. “It’s fine, I would love to.”

Marcus takes a deep breath. “Okay, that’s good, because I was starting to ramble.”

They agree on a date and time quite easily - a few days from now. Marcus hangs up with butterflies in his stomach and the inexplicable urge to scream into a pillow.

* * *

Marcus is incredibly nervous, which doesn’t make sense because last time they met in person, he had no issue talking to Callum like a regular guy. But things seem different now, not just because Marcus knows Callum’s status but also because this is a date and he hasn’t been on dates in years. There’s also the slight fear lingering, making him wonder if it’ll be different in person than it is to text and call each other. But the second he opens the door for Callum and he gets wrapped in a tight hug, he knows it’ll be fine. It’s just Callum and he knows him now. “Hi,” Callum breathes when he lets go of Marcus. “Sorry, was that too much?”

“No, not at all,” Marcus smiles, hoping his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is. “I kicked my housemates out for the evening so they won’t be eavesdropping. Trust me, they would if I hadn’t kicked them out.” It’s exhilarating to be this close to Callum after only seeing him on pictures for months. He’s pretty up close, Marcus realises - not that he wasn’t aware Callum was pretty, but it’s something else entirely to actually see it. He realises he’s been quiet for a beat too long, just looking at Callum, and he blushes. “Sorry, got distracted.”

Callum smiles at him, takes his hand and pulls him back in. “I know this is usually a thing you’re supposed to do after dates and not before, but I’d really like to kiss you if that’s okay.”

“Such a gentleman,” Marcus teases. “It is okay, it’s absolutely okay. I’d really like that.”

“You’ll have to take the lead, though, I haven’t really done this before,” Callum admits, sounding a little shy. “Not many people my age to date around the house.” 

Marcus smiles, steps closer to him and cups his cheek. “It’s quite easy, really,” he says quietly. He closes the distance between them, kisses Callum softly and waits for him to respond. He does, moving their lips together slowly as Marcus sighs. They break apart a short while later, staying close to each other. “Was that okay?” Marcus asks Callum. He nods with a smile. “Come on, we should get to dinner or it’ll go cold.” Callum follows him to the kitchen, eyes lighting up at the scene in front of him. Juan and Jüri really went all out, setting the table like they’re at a restaurant, candles and all. “Since we can’t go to a restaurant, my roommates decided to bring the restaurant to us. Sort of.”

“You have very nice roommates,” Callum comments, pulling out Marcus’s chair for him. “Are they the guys you were with when we went karting?”

“Yeah, the blond one who was about to strangle me and the one who looks like he spends every waking hour in the gym,” Marcus chuckles. “Jüri and Juan, they’re annoying as hell but they’re also my closest friends and roommates. They can’t cook, which is why we ordered the food. I can’t really cook either.” 

Callum chuckles. “That’s fine, it’s not like I eat caviar on the daily. I’m not that spoiled.”

“Shame, I was thinking we could have caviar for dessert,” Marcus deadpans. Callum huffs out a laugh, taking his own seat. “It’s just spaghetti but it’s from my favourite restaurant and it’s really good,” Marcus explains then. “It’s run by Italians and truly nothing beats Italian food made by Italians. Which you probably know, now that I think about it, but still.”

Callum is looking at him fondly. “You know it’s just me, right? You don’t have to be nervous, you don’t have to impress me, you even kissed me already.” 

Marcus exhales. “I know, it’s just not a daily occurrence I have a date with a really cute guy who also likes me and happens to be the crown prince of England. So I think I’m handling it pretty well so far.” 

Callum takes his hand over the table. “I’m just a guy like you. I never wanted that title or responsibility and the constant spotlight that goes with it,” he says quietly. “And right now, I just want to be me, on a date with the guy who treated me like any other by yelling at me because I stole his karting time slot. The one I’ve been messaging for months and fell in love with. You weren’t intimidated before, and you didn’t turn down my messages either.”

“I’m sorry,” Marcus says. “I know you’re just you. You’re sarcastic and witty and smart and I’m absolutely in love with you. I didn’t care about the whole prince thing the first time we met, and I don’t care about it now. It’s just such a wild situation, it doesn’t even sound real.” 

They chat while they eat, Callum tells him stories about his little sister and Marcus shares his own siblings’ escapades in return. Marcus watches him talk about his sister fondly. It’s obvious he loves her a lot, and Marcus can feel himself falling more and more in love as the evening progresses. He _wants_ Callum in every sense of the word. Finally, when they’ve finished eating and their plates are empty, Marcus can’t really control himself any longer. He approaches Callum on the other side of the table, takes in his surprised expression. “Mind if I sit?” Callum shakes his head as Marcus swings one leg over Callum’s, placing himself in Callum’s lap as Callum gently grabs on to the back of his thighs to keep him in place. “Hi,” Marcus smiles. 

“Hi,” Callum replies. “Any particular reason you’re sitting on me?”

“Can I- Can we kiss some more?” 

“I don’t want to take it too far,” Callum says hesitantly. “This is already a lot for me.” 

Marcus nods quickly. “Of course, I don’t want to push you. I’d just really like to kiss you, without any expectations of taking it further. Just kissing.”

Callum smiles at him and leans in. “I’m fine with kissing.” Marcus closes the distance between them again, kissing him softly. Callum gets more daring as things progress, parts his lips to let Marcus in as Marcus presses himself closer to Callum. There’s barely any space between them, both of them breathing hard when Marcus pulls back. Callum barely gives him any time to take a breath, pulling him straight back in for more. Marcus doesn’t know how much time passes, how long he’s in Callum’s lap making out with him, but he never wants to stop. He’s half hard in his jeans, feels that Callum is too when he jerks up his hips in a reflex. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go any further,” Marcus pants. “Kinda getting mixed signals here.”

Callum’s face is bright red - a combination of lack of oxygen and embarrassment. “Shit, sorry. I don’t, I just- It just happened, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Marcus whispers. “It’s not just you. I’m going back to my own chair before it gets out of hand and we go too far.” Callum nods, still out of breath as he watches Marcus with big eyes, pupils blown wide. 

“I don’t really know dating etiquette,” Callum says after a short silence. “But is it too soon to ask if you want to make this official? Us, dating?”

Marcus has a million questions he needs answers too, a lot of uncertainty - there’s no manual for dating royalty, nothing he can fall back on for answers. And yet, he can’t stop himself. “I’d love to. And I’d say we’re pretty unconventional as it is, so who cares if it’s only the first date? I’m sure about wanting you.”

“Me too,” Callum smiles. “Ah fuck, I have to go. Not to be all Cinderella at the ball, but for safety reasons - you understand.”

“At least I don’t have to try and identify you by your shoe,” Marcus says dryly. He walks Callum to the front door of his apartment, knows his security will be waiting outside. “I’d like nothing more than to see you every day, but I don’t know if that’s a possibility.”

“We can facetime, and I don’t have much to do aside from a few public appearances, so I’m sure we can figure something out for the rest of the week,” Callum tells him. He pulls Marcus into another kiss, just slightly too long and too deep to be a quick goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you soon,” Callum promises before he steps out. “And I’ll text you, of course.”

“Not if I text you first,” Marcus says, pats him on the ass before he shoos him out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://allthefadinglights.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you lots for reading, comments are always much appreciated <3


End file.
